metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gekko
suggest changing the article name to just gekko or "irving unmanned vehicle" as that is it's correct name. the current name "metal gear gekko" is incorrect as at no point in the game is it labled that. also the Gekko is nota metal gear at all. :No, and yes it is. Legs = Metal Gear. --Fantomas 11:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, you'd be wrong there, because Otacon has a Codec conversation with Snake early on into MGS4 where he clearly indicates that gekkou is NOT a Metal Gear. He indicates it is derivative, but is not a Metal Gear because it isn't designed around the strategy of nuclear deterrance. Having legs is not all that is required to call something a Metal Gear. Additionally, it's partially organic, furthering it from the concept of a Metal Gear. As Otacon says, Gekkou is to Metal Gear as a Humvee or a Jeep is to a tank. To this end, I think the name of the article definitely needs to be changed. Orpheus 13:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm. That's interesting because in Metal Gear Solid 3, Granin makes it quite clear that the defining part of a Metal Gear are the legs, and even in MGS4 itself, there's the Metal Gear Mk. II which quite clearly doesn't have any nuclear attack capability. Metal Gear RAY doesn't have any nuclear weapons either. However I do see where you guys are coming from, but it does mention on the page that Gekko's aren't traditional Metal Gears. --Fantomas 14:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think it really matters what the article is called as long as those names redirect to here. Arsenal , Metal Gear Mk. II and the shagohod have all been called metal gears at one point, even though they are nothing like Metal Gear REX. If the majority of the links here use that redirect then we would probably change it to that.--Drawde83 21:06, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Metal gear ray is anti nuclear strategy Rex tactical and stertigic nuclear deployment as for Irvin it a code name like the mig 29 Fulcrum is the NATO code to be used in war the Army veiws this drone as a threat as it should from the opening of MGS4's mideast act wjere 20 plus milita get smashed and mangled this is a jeep compared to rex and ray should we call it a light metal gear There is a reference to the Nakajima J1N Gekko code named Irving by the allies and it was used mostly for Kamikaze runs like suicide Gekko :It's not a Metal Gear. The game says this outright. Evil Tim (talk) 23:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Carrying Dwarf Gekko Where are the Gekkos seen to carry Dwarf Gekkos on the sides of their heads? Was this in a certain cutscene/trailer? (can't remember right now) --Bluerock 13:57, November 9, 2010 (UTC) They are seen in the cutscene that shows one of the Gekkos stepping on a cardboard box full of watermelons. 21:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Gekko Codec? Any information regarding the Gekko on the Codec in Rising? I'm especially curious as to how they are still usable despite SOP effectively disabling them in Act 5. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :As I recall it's mostly stuff we already know, they're regarded as somewhat obsolete (which I guess is why Desperado has no problem getting hold of them). Obviously SOP would have locked out the Gekkos originally connected to it, but you'd only really be talking a programming hack-job to get them running again since SOP is just a lockout system for a machine with an internal AI (this is why SOP would never have actually worked, it'd be relatively easy to bypass the lockout functions unless everything's run from a central server which would cause control delays and issues with units locking up in areas with poor reception). The ones in Revengeance are running like any other Unmanned Gear. :The most interesting point that comes up is that only Doktor uses "Irving" as the name, so I guess it's one of those technical terms nobody actually uses because there's a more memorable slang one (like how F-16 pilots call it the "Viper" and will laugh at you for calling it the "Fighting Falcon"). Evil Tim (talk) 14:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Speaking of the Gekko codec. During the conversation with Boris when you fight the first Gekko in the game, Boris states that the Gekko units that you fight are the "Block: 30" model and that the Gekko's engine on the new and the earlier models have an engine power output of 650HP. On another note, I looked at the picture of the Gekko from MGS4 and noticed on the "head" has a letter and a number "B-27". "Block 27? just thought i'd put this out there to help. http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_Rising:_Revengeance_radio_conversations#Gekko .ArchiHunter90 (talk) 14:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC)